Desire
by Mad-Malice
Summary: She was just too blinded by her feelings to notice how truly horrible he was. She had wasted all that time liking him and she knew that she could never get that time back ever again. Xion/Vanitas, Xion/Ventus...most likely OOC or I don't know. Wrote this out of the blue and threw in some true events that I have experienced. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**8**__**th**__** grade year**_

_**2/14**_

'_Ok Xion, you got this you can do it!'_

If only it were that easy. She had been staring at the jet-black spikey haired boy from afar from some time now and she kept having mental fights with herself as to whether or not she should go up to the guy of her dreams and confess her crush to him. He was just a couple of feet away from her. He was busy talking to his friends and she didn't want to seem rude to suddenly interrupt them. But she needed to either make a move now or never, seeing how lunchtime was about to end any time soon.

"Geez, when are you going to tell him Xion? Time is ticking."

It was her friend Vanille. One of the few friends she had here in middle school since a few of her friends had already entered Twilight High. Vanille seemed like your typical middle schooler; loud, bright, and beautiful but to some people in the school she seemed _fake_ to them. They just couldn't believe how someone could be that happy all the time. But Vanille never minded, she hardly ever cared about what people said about her and that was something Xion wished that she, herself, could do.

"So when do you ever plan on telling him…Huh, Xion?" This time it was Rinoa Heartilly. Another dear friend of Xion's whom she had come to become good friends with at the beginning of the year. Xion had met Rinoa last year but never got the chance to really talk to her like this year and she was grateful for having to have met her.

"I…I don't know…" Xion mumbled out. Vanille heard but Rinoa didn't quite catch that. "Do you want me to call him over? I'll do it to make it easier on you." Vanille requested which only made Xion stare at her in horror. She wouldn't really do that…would she? Vanille took a big breath as she started to yell out the boy's name until Xion completely covered her mouth. "Don't do that! That's so embarrassing!"

The bell then had rung and Xion really did not want lunch to end quite yet. "See, you missed your chance Xion." Rinoa stated as she stood up from the bench and started collecting her supplies. She was disappointed. This was not the way it was supposed to happen…In her mind she had an anime scene going on with sakura blossoms floating about and the boy of her dreams looking at her romantically and accepting her feelings for her.

But of course that was way too cheesy and she knew something like that would never ever, _ever_ happen. So all she had to do was to wait again. Just two more hours and she would confess to him…or at least hoped to do so. If she has waited for 10 months she could wait for 2 more hours.

It was the end of class now and instead of heading his way, she turned her direction to Rinoa and her other friend: Yuffie. Both girls greeted her with a smile thinking she had finally confessed her feelings…oh how wrong they were. "So what did he say?" "Tell us! Tell us!" Xion's gaze fell onto the cement ground. She really wasn't ready to go tell him.

Even though she has liked him for approximately 10 months, she honestly felt like it still wasn't the right time to tell him. What if all this time those stares he would give her across from the classroom were just plain coincidence? What if that one time when he said _**'I wouldn't mind being locked up in a dungeon with you.'**_ Was absolutely nothing?

She wouldn't be able to bare the rejection, the one thing that she wanted to avoid so much within her life. But those feelings…those strong feelings that she knew no matter how hard she'd tired, she could never explain them. The happiness it brought her. The way her frown would magically turn into a smile. Her dull blue eyes would become more alive and her whole aura would change drastically. This boy, he was definitely something…

She knew that she wouldn't be able to contain these feelings any longer for she felt as if she did, she would most likely lose it. Rinoa took hold of her shoulders, Xion automatically looked up and locked eyes with her dearest friend. Rinoa gave her a genuine smile. She nodded at her showing that she understood what she felt or from what Xion thought; what she somewhat knew what she felt. "If you don't tell him now you will regret this. Now, go and tell him." She turned her around and gave her a soft push towards the boy.

And before Xion knew it, she was right in front of a pair of bright yellow eyes. She knew she was as bright as a tomato but the shade they were underneath in somewhat hid that flush. "Um, V-Vanitas I wanted to ask you something." She felt those eyes glaring right through her and it made her feel very uncomfortable. She decided to hold herself to keep insecure thoughts out of her head. "I've really liked you for some time and I've wanted to know if…If you liked me back or if you only like as a friend…y'know? So…Do you like me?"

She felt as if she did nothing but blurt out pure nonsense and once she stopped staring at the ground she found Vanitas's cheeks turning an odd purple hue…Was he blushing…? She couldn't tell but she took it as blushing and tried to hold back a giggle. Who would have known that Vanitas Valentine was able to actually blush? ( He honestly didn't seem like the type to blush so easily.) He seemed off guard but without any hesitation he simply replied with: "Sorry, but I really don't have **any** feelings for you."

Instead of crying, running away, or feeling broken-hearted she felt so _relieved. _She smiled at him and once again caught him off guard as she gave him a quick hug good-bye. She felt his arm come around her waist and she was waiting for him to tighten his grip onto her waist just like in the movies, meaning that maybe he really didn't mean it and just wasn't sure of what to say within that moment. But no, he didn't do that he just hugged her and nothing more. No hard grip or anything. Just a simple hug.

As she turned around to walk away the pain of rejection suddenly hit her like a bullet. Her vision becoming hazy and she felt the tears wanting to drip down her face. No, she was _not_ going to cry because of this. She wasn't. No. So she held them in until she got home and cried her eyes out. She knew it. Who could ever possibly like her anyway? She was awkward, naïve, and slightly odd to other people's eyes. (Though that one didn't quite matter to her at all.)

So much for her thinking she had a chance.

So much for thinking that there had to be a reason as to why **he** was put into her life.

_**Freshman year**_

A year has passed by and to be honest it still felt like it happened only just a few months ago. Her heart would still skip beats every time she would see him and her face would still turn into different pink hues. Just how was it that she still had these feelings were a complete mystery to her…She always questioned herself as to why she still liked him even though he flatly let out saying that he had no interest in her whatsoever.

Xion kept telling herself that she couldn't continue the majority of her teenage years thinking about a guy that would never really like her or continuing to cling on to him. She didn't want to be like Rinoa whom kept falling in and out love with this guy named Seifer who she had met at a party over at Radiant Garden last year and hasn't seen him since.

They've communicated over the internet and texted each other but from what Xion and their friends were able to see was that Seifer was starting to lose interest in Rinoa. Rinoa of course, was not able to see this. She did love the guy but there were times where she was able to finally _see_ that Seifer no longer viewed her romantically, but in some way or another her mind would do a 180 and she would be back into loving the guy. Xion couldn't help but feel so bad for her.

As Xion was heading to the chorus room she quickly waved at Hayner, another friend of hers, but right after waving goodbye she noticed him. There he was walking to the science building, black binder in hand covered with drawings and pictures of bands. But it wasn't just himthat caught her interest, it was that bear that he was holding. Was it for him? Or for someone else?

Wait, why did it matter to her? She was over **him**…right? She nodded to herself, yes, yes she was. As she made her way to the chorus room she couldn't help but wonder about the little bear. _'What day is it today?'_ she asked herself as her fore finger tapped at her chin. Ah! Now she remembered, it was Valentine's Day.

As soon as she reached for the door knob to the room she felt her heart sink in.

_**Sophomore year**_

Even though the end of the school year was getting nearer Xion couldn't wait to finally get out of school. She honestly did not like school one bit. She viewed as a place where you would just practice your social skills and nothing more. She didn't view it as a place where you should start thinking about your future and whatnot, no it was a place where you only made friends and just waste your time and not really teach you anything about trying to get you ready for the real world. Well, maybe at her school…

She sighed to herself as she looked at the time on her phone swinging the little pink seashell charm back and forth.

**4:24**

Honestly, just where was her father anyway? He told her he'd be there in 10 minutes and that was about 20 minutes ago. She let herself bang her back against the wall she leaning onto and slid down to the cement floor, propped up her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Well, didn't she look like your typical anti-social teenager?

She unzipped the small pocket from her backpack as she took out her ipod and listen to some music and hopefully the time would pass by quicker that way. She turned it on, found the song that had been insider her head for the past 4 days and played it. It didn't take that long for Xion to enter her own little world that is until she saw him again.

There he was, right across from her. He seemed like he was hitting up on Selphie and Kairi. The 2 girls were giggling about something he said and he just had to have that stupid smirk of his pasted onto hismouth. She didn't know why but she felt this sudden urge to just punch anyone in the face. (She secretly hoped that Axel would appear at any moment)

They were still giggling and suddenly she started to see static as if she was staring at a broken television. That static cleared and instead of it being a hot summer day, it was a nice breezy afternoon in April and instead of there being two girls it was only one. Instead of him smirking he was smiling down at the girl. Hewas smiling, his eyes glistening, taking her into his mind as if it would be the last time he would see the girl happy.

The girl started to close in on him as did he. Hisstrong arms slowly encircling around her waist, hands grabbing a hold of her hips and pulling her body close to his…The girl felt as though she was in a trance.

Hemouthed something to her…the girl didn't get it. What did he say? Hismouth opened again, nothing came out. No sound whatsoever.

_Xion…_

It was a faint whisper at first but the sound of her name grew louder and louder till she heard a shout, "XION!" She was now back into the real world. There standing in front of her was that familiar silver chevy Tahoe with her father looking out the window. Dear god…She quickly got her things as she literally jumped into the car. She couldn't help but over look at her father's side to see Kairi and Selphie giggling once again and him just looking amused. She really wished she could just melt into a puddle at that very moment.

Why was her heart still attached to **him**?

_**Junior Year**_

English class was never really much of a bother to Xion. She always kept an average grade in that subject and never really had much of a hard time in this year's class. Her teacher, Ms. Lulu, was out for the day and their substitute teacher was still not present yet. While waiting for the teacher to come in, Xion decided to read instead of talking with her classmates (Since she really wasn't that close to anyone in her class).

As she read she couldn't help but over hear him and other two idiots talk about this girl; Olette. A really bright, happy-go-lucky girl who was close friends with Pence and Hayner. The three boys kept saying how much of a prude she was and that maybe she needed a little 'fun' to hopefully loosen up a bit. Xion started to get tensed up; she just wanted to walk out of the class room or just yell at them to shut up.

But it wasn't until she heard his comment that just made her want to slap the shit of out him**. **He was explaining to them that he should make a note signed under Hayner's name and tell her to meet inside the storage room and from there he and the other two could have some fun in there. She stopped reading. She couldn't stop listening to him. Hekept on chuckling and snickering about the actions hewould like to do with poor Olette. She wanted to leave. She wanted to puke right there and then. Just how could he…? How could someone talk about that so casually?

She didn't pay any attention throughout the rest of the day in any of her classes for hiswords kept repeating insider her head. Her 'love' or 'liking' or whatever small ounce of feelings she had for him had completely vanished and were replaced by disgust and hatred for him.

The next day Olette wasn't there and Xion could only think of the worst. Xion had finished her assignment for the day and continued reading her book until she felt a presence standing right beside her. The person wasn't right beside her; instead the person was standing right in front of her, staring down at her with evil glinting yellow eyes. She was grateful by the fact that she did not jump out of her seat.

"What you reading there?" he asked with a certain tone in his voice. Seduction..? Was it? Her eyes looked back down to her book as she answered him, "The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd." She answered back with her soft voice. "Hey," he covered the paragraph that she was reading with his hand, "I know you over heard me yesterday, I was just joking. You know that right?" he was still using that 'seduction' tone within his voice and his face was coming closer to her face. Instead of butterflies and her stomach doing summersaults, she felt a chill go down her spine.

She was afraid of him.

Ocean blue eyes locked with poisonous venom yellow eyes.

He bent down to her eye level and made himself closer to her. He got closer to her, his mouth near the tip of her ear. It almost looked like he was going to nip at it but instead he softly whispered to her," I know you still like me, so if you ever need some _comforting_ I'd be happy to help. And don't worry about Olette, I heard she had a stomach ache." Xion backed away from him. She glared at him hoping to show that she no longer felt anything for him and that all she wanted from him was to drop dead.

But in the end he just kept on frightening her as he quickly took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. "Don't kid yourself; I know you still want me." Her heart started to beat rapidly of the fear slowly rising within her. He loosened his grip on her and let her go as a sick smirk crossed his lips before telling her goodbye. Xion did her best from that day on to keep her distance from that maniac.

As she entered the bus and sat down next to Yuffie, Yuffie noticed Xion looked uncomfortable. "You ok?" Xion merely nodded and gave the spunky girl a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine it's just that…Vanitas was just being so weird today that's all…" Yuffie didn't hesitate to comment back, "I told you that guy wasn't all that great! I've been telling you this for like 2 years already." True, the only one who had been telling Xion to avoid this guy was Yuffie. The past two years that Xion had still contained feelings for that boy Yuffie would always warn her about him.

But did she ever listen? No. She was too blinded by her feelings to even notice. She had wasted about 3 years of her life thinking about that boy. Wasn't she just pathetic?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Senior Year**_

_**2/18**_

Xion was on her way to Garnet's house; a friend she had made during her freshmen year. She was turning 18 today and she felt rather bad by not being able to buy her anything but, hey, at least she showed up to her party…right? She jumped in her seat as she felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket. She smiled, it was one of her greatest friends; Namine.

Namine was a shy quiet girl that Xion had known since she was in 6th grade but started to talk to her in 8th grade. Xion honestly does not remember how the hell they both started to talk to one another but they just somehow did.

**Namine: Are you there yet? I really don't know most of the people here and Marluxia won't leave me alone!**

Marluxia was there…? Just who the hell invited him anyway? Well, then again Garnet was somewhat decent friends with him. Xion texted Namine back telling her that she was about to get there. As Xion got off the car and said bye to her parents she noticed that there was a huge jumper right in front of the house and a whole flock of people who she had no idea who they were.

'_Well, I hope this year's party is as fun as last year's.'_

Out of all the people who were huddled together she only recognized four people; Rikku, Wakka, Marluxia and Tidus. They all welcomed her with a warming hug as she smiled and greeted them. After being greeted by them she tried finding the only girl who would be dressed in white, but sadly didn't find her. Instead she found Garnet and wished her a happy birthday and apologized for not bringing a gift.

Garnet simply shrugged it off. "It's ok Xion, as long as you guys are here and having fun a present isn't really worth much." Oh this girl was so nice to her. She made a mental note to herself to try and save up money to buy her something extra nice for next year.

Her eyes then found a blonde dressed in lace shorts and a sea-salt ice cream colored blouse. (It was the only way she was able to describe the color.) Along with her signature blue strapped sandals. She was chilling next to the karaoke machine and Xion decided to go sneak up on her. Sadly, it didn't work for the blonde must've felt someone approaching her, but even so, she still jumped. "Xion! You finally came I was wondering where you were." And before Xion had even the slightest chance to say anything back the blonde quickly grabbed a hold of her and took her behind the jumper.

"I can finally talk about Demyx to you." Xion could only roll her eyes. Namine had been going out with this Demyx guy for about 10 months or so and Xion honestly did not like the guy one bit. For one thing, the guy was about 4 years older than her and acted like a 15-year-old. Or at least to her it sounded like it. Demyx lived in Hallow Bastion which was about a 4 or 5 hour drive from Twilight Town. They actually hooked up on the internet thanks to a friend of theirs named Aeirth.

"Y'know, you should just tell Garnet that you two are dating." Namine stared at her. She was staring at her as if Slenderman was right behind her ready to kill her off. "But, what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if she decides to no longer speak to me?" Apparently Demyx and Garnet were somehow related and Namine thought that if she told Garnet that she would never ever speak to Namine again. Xion thought she was exaggerating, seeing how she couldn't really imagine Garnet acting that way to Namine. And also because it _was_ Namine. Just who could hate her? With the exception of her ex's mom of course.

In freshman year Namine went out with a guy named Rasler. He was a cheery, quiet boy and Xion thought they were going to last for a while despite the fact that he lived in the outskirts of Twilight Town. For some unknown reason things between them just shattered and before Xion knew it Namine was dating the college idiot as she called him.

"Time to cut the cake!" Xion heard Rikku shout from the other side. Namine had just finished texting the college idiot and Xion just took Namine from the wrist and rushed into the house. After singing 'Happy Birthday' and avoided getting cake smeared both girls went out to the back since the karaoke machine was being moved there. Namine kept texting the college idiot and Xion couldn't really do much about it.

It had barely been a year since Xion had completely lost all her feelings for what she felt for Vanitas and honestly had forgotten what it felt for a guy to make you feel completely happy, but she was in no rush whatsoever. She had plenty of time to find a guy and there was no need to rush like other girls her age were doing.

She decided to go out in the front and see what was taking long with everyone else and as she went out she walked up to Rikku and Axel. They were talking with each other about a…son? Xion then turned to Axel's right and noticed a kid who had blonde hair spiked in a rather unfamiliar manner (but it was cool non-the-less) fair skin, and these deep blue ocean eyes. He was amused at the conversation between the other two. "So he'll be our son…correct?" Axel nodded at Rikku and looking down at the kid beside him. "That's right." 

'_Did they just add a new member?'_

Xion's friends…well, most of them had this strange thing going on where they had this family tree and everyone would declare that they were brother or sister or mother of so and so and Xion was very curious to see a family tree of this, but then again the whole point of this 'Family' thing between her friends wasn't supposed to make sense whatsoever…So the kid that they had just declared as their son was now her 'nephew'. (Seeing how Xion was Rikku's 'sister')

The kid as well was amused by this and Xion for some reason couldn't really stop staring at him. He looked about 15 but hey, he could most likely be 17 or 18. Before she kept on staring at the boy she decided to go back with Namine. She didn't want to look like some sort of stalker.

It was around 7 or 8p.m. and Namine wanted Xion to accompany her to the restroom. Xion had no problem with that and walked her over to the bathroom. Namine quickly told Xion to look after her phone so Xion just waited for her outside the bathroom. She decided to sit down in front of Garnet's room and stayed there.

She was just minding her own business as song from her chorus class started playing inside her head until she noticed a certain blonde appearing at the corner of her eye. They stared at one another, the boy slowly smiled down at her as she gave him a quick smile as well, sadly, the moment hardly lasted at all…The door to Garnet's room instantly opened revealing Axel, Paine, and a guy named Reno who happened to be related to Axel. "Oh you're the ticklish girl, am I right?" well, Xion was ticklish but wh- Reno then started to tickle at her side and she quickly got up before he really started to attack her.

Xion was amazed by the fact that she was able to get up and run into the 'little den' as she called it, but Reno went back into the room as soon as he heard Axel shout out his name. The little den was basically like a little office like area and the only room that seemed completely dark considering the fact that it was right in between the hallway and the living room. Xion not wanting to just go straight back into the hallway (who knows maybe Reno was hiding there ready to attack her any second) she slowly walked up to the corner of the room and poked her head out.

The moment she poked her head out she saw the blonde poke his head out too. He but as he noticed it was her he slowly revealed himself...He gave her a genuine smile whilst Xion gave him a shy smile in return. She felt as if she was playing peek-a-boo with this guy. He kept smiling at her as she just kept looking at him, blushing, but decided to go back into hiding.

'_What am I doing?'_

She took a hold of herself. Just what on earth was she doing? Why was she just playing that little staring game just now? She let out a sigh as she headed back outside. Honestly though, what was going on through her head?

Around 9p.m. Xion started getting pretty bored seeing how people out in the front were mainly playing jump rope games or just talking amongst each other and Namine wasn't feeling quite well so Xion decided to stay with her out in the back with the blonde kid and Marluxia. Both boys were messing with the karaoke while Xion and Namine were talking about their classes and grades. (For once it had nothing to do with the college idiot.)

Xion started to lose interest in the conversation and decided to look over at the other two and noticed that the lights were off and it seemed like the blonde boy was about to get ready to…sing? Well, this should be very entertaining. She stood up and made her way towards the boys and tried looking over at the karaoke but couldn't see due to Marluxia's height. But then the beat started and within an instant Xion looked over at the blonde and really just _really _had to see this.

He wasn't singing…no he was rapping and she wasn't sure whether the mic had given out or not so she decided to walk up to him…Not too much but decided to try and get as close up to him as best as she can. She could hear his voice and from what she was able to hear he was good. He had the lyrics pinned down. He knew the song by heart as did she. Then somewhere along the line she found out that he had the mic off. She was disappointed by that and wished he left it on for to her to hear him…He probably sounded great.

Then, before the song started to end he stopped. She tilted her head in confusion. Just why would he stop there? He suddenly seemed rather bashful and looked over at her, "Sorry but it's kinda hard for me to rap when someone keeps staring at me…" Xion's face flushed. "Ah! I'm sorry, I really am!" she said looking down at the floor. Even though she had just realized how embarrassing her actions were the blonde couldn't help but just smile at her.

Afterwards, Xion stayed near the Karaoke machine and didn't move at all. She kept staring at the blonde beside her and kept on admiring his love for music as well as his blue eyes. He would talk to her about certain songs and kept playing them for her to listen. He would also play the Beatles and tell her about how much his grandmother loved them. The night slowly became chilly as Xion wrapped herself and hoped that that would somehow help.

The blonde looked over at her," You cold? If I had a sweater I probably would have given it to you." Xion couldn't help but blush. "Oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's just a little chilly that's all." The blonde nodded at her and continued playing random songs. Xion's feet started to ache a little and she was getting a little sleepy but it wasn't until Garnet came out and asked the blonde to change the song. Garnet started to dance with her little cousins or nephews or whatever they were and it wasn't until Xion felt a pair of hands grab a hold of her and started pulling her to the 'dance floor' "C'mon Xion! Dance with us!"

It wasn't because Xion was shy of dancing in front of others or anything like that. She loved to dance but seeing how little people there were she decided to decline. "Some other time…ok Garnet?" Luckily the blonde boy was right beside her and she quickly took a hold of one of his hands. He was cold but Xion didn't mind, Garnet decided to let go and Xion was still holding onto the blonde. "Don't like to dance?"

Xion nodded a no, "If there a lot more people than her then maybe I would start dancing." A few minutes passed by as the blonde randomly mentioned about wanting to go into the jumper. Xion being Xion just blurted out, "I think it's still inflated…wanna go?" she asked with a faint blush creeping upon her cheeks. The blonde looked uncertain for a moment. "You sure it's still up?"

"I think it is…should be. Let's go?"

The blonde smiled and followed Xion into the kitchen but as they made their way into the living room Rikku had just happened to be there and needed a partner to play Just Dance with her. Xion trying to hide the fact that she was upset and almost close to being able to have some alone time with the blonde just smiled and responded with: 'Yeah sure.' She was way too nice to some of her friends.

The blonde was kind enough to wait up on her and decided to sit on the sofa right behind her. As the song started to play Xion slowly started to swing her hips back and forth and she _knew_ that the blonde couldn't help but look. Besides, he was a male so of course he wouldn't mind having an ass right up in front of him swaying to and fro.

Though, his seating changed quickly as Rikku told him to get up and find another seat before he got the chance of being hit by one of them. So he did. The girls were dancing to 'Numa Numa' and Xion was doing rather poorly. She never really played this game or even the Wii that much. (But she really didn't want to make a fool out of herself, but she kept thinking to herself as to why that even mattered.) Luckily, a girl named Fang decided to take her place. As Xion made her way to the couch on her left she saw the blonde smiling nonstop at her.

Her blushing was getting worse.

"Let's go?" she asked without her knowing that she tilted her head.

He nodded and followed her outside to only find that sadly, the jumper wasn't inflated. "I knew it…" muttered the blonde, but he looked over at Xion and asked,"Wanna switch it on?" Xion was happy to know that he really wanted to be out here with her. As the blonde found the switch to turn the jumper on, both Xion and he stood there not really much saying a thing to one another. Xion was always awkward towards meeting new people wasn't really good at making conversations.

Which sometimes made her wonder on how on earth did she befriend so many people? Once the jumper had been up both of them quickly took off their shoes and entered wasting no time whatsoever. Xion, not knowing what to do decided to jump towards the slide that the jumper had. Sadly, she made a fool out of herself for not being able to climb to the top, but thankfully made it. She wasn't sure what she was expecting once she got on top but just sat there and slid down noticing that people were still out in the front.

(Since she saw 3 people hanging out by the corner and she almost jumped thinking they were somebody or something else.) So she went around and climbed inside again._ 'Honest to god, the fuck am I doing?'_ she asked herself. As she came inside the blonde jumped into the air and let himself fall onto the floor and stared up at the sky. Xion decided to follow his actions as well. It took her eyes to adjust to the night sky for she didn't really see any stars at first but after a few seconds she was amazed by how beautiful the stars were tonight.

They looked how one would see in animated movies; Glittering and sparkling about. They were quite beautiful. But then, silence came. Awkward silence…and that started to make Xion a little nervous. She started to ask the blonde simple things like what school he went to or when his birthday was and he in return would ask her the same thing.

Apparently from what she got from the blonde was that he was about 2 years younger than her, but thankfully he was going to turn 17 this coming April. She also found out that he was attending Twilight High. (There were two high schools in Twilight Town; Twilight High and Sunflower High.) The cold night air was getting to Xion and she started to wrap herself up again as she commented by how cold she was getting.

The moment that was said, the blonde extended his arm over her and held onto her. Xion blushed, but she was rather thankful that it was dark and that he couldn't really see her face. At least…that's what she thought. But just like that he stopped holding her and put his arm back. His warmth went away and she wanted it back…but decided to keep her mouth shut. Besides, that would sound too weird…Right?

So they went back to the silence until Xion saw a certain blonde-haired girl walking beside the jumper. "Namine! Over here!" Xion called out. The girl nodded in agreement and entered the jumper. And once she did Xion couldn't shut her mouth. Maybe it was because she just wanted to get rid of the awkward silence? Yeah, that sounded just about right to her. Xion became a lot colder and (She really did not know how she found the courage to do this.) started to press her right side of her body next to the blonde to keep herself warm.

And to her surprise he didn't push her away or anything of the sort. Instead he just let her warm up beside him. Namine then decided to leave saying how she was going to go to the back once more. (Xion thought it was because of the position she and the blonde were now in.) As soon as Namine left, Xion still kept close to the blonde. It only took Xion a few seconds to ask him what she wanted from him. She started to blush madly, staring at his shoulder and asked, "Could…could you hold me again?" To her surprise he didn't decline whatsoever.

The blonde immediately took a hold of her and held her tighter than what he had before. Xion's heart started to race as so was her mind.

' _What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this at all. I hardly even know this guy and-' _ She felt sudden contact at the crook of her neck. He was snuggling himself closer to her. She turned around the other way staring at the entrance of the jumper. Just what was she doing anyway? She hardly knew this boy at all so why was she letting him get so close to her? Was she really that deprived of attention that she needed some stranger to give her some? But, she wasn't doing anything bad though.

She was just being held and snuggled upon…that definitely wasn't bad. So why was her mind going out of it? Maybe because…maybe because she had **never** been this close to a guy before...She took that as her reason for being in the position she was in. She looked at her phone which read: 10:19. She had about 40 minutes before her parents decided to come pick her up. And her mind still wouldn't leave her alone.

So what if he was just holding her? So what? It's not like they were doing anything bad besides she might never have this experience ever again…_'Fuck it.'_ She turned around and snuggled near the crook of his neck just as he did before. She started to cuddle with him at first she thought maybe it was a bad idea, but then he started to respond back as his face made contact with her neck. His breathe ticking her neck making her giggle. Now she knew how happy heroines in stories felt whenever romantic scenes like this happened. She now understood the happiness, the wanting to stay like this forever moment, the feeling of being safe and loved in return.

Or maybe she was just thinking too far with this. So she let go of her mixed thoughts and feelings of the situation and just simply enjoyed the moment. The more they cuddled the more warmth Xion wanted and she even started to shiver from the coldness. The blond suddenly held a tight grip on her as if something terrible would happen if he were to let go of her any moment. Xion felt has she had just found her euphoria.

Whispers fluttered about outside the jumper and Fang popped out her head inside the entrance but muttered a quick 'sorry' as she shoved her head out. Xion feeling a little embarrassed hid her face within the crook of the blonde's neck. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was smiling down at her and their moment started to get interrupted again seeing how Marluxia need to ask the blonde something.

Xion really didn't pay attention to what Marluxia was saying and before she knew it the blonde was calling out to him to bring out pillows and blankets. That really sounded nice at the moment since she was feeling rather sleepy. A few more minutes passed by as the brunette and the blonde huddled themselves together until Xion felt her phone vibrate.

Her parents had arrived. Oh, if only her parents didn't have the strict rule of not letting her sleep over she might've slept with the blonde inside the jumper. (And when she meant slept she literally meant just sleeping beside him, mind you.) She sighed telling him that she had to leave. She quickly exited out the jumper and ran inside saying farewell to her friends. She couldn't find Namine or Rikku inside the house and noticed that the front door was left open revealing 3 blondes who she had been glad to have met.

As she walked out she went up to Rikku who was talking about some nonsense and Xion could only smile at her. Even though Rikku was sometimes labeled as 'odd' to some she was the most wonderful person Xion had ever met. Namine stood there as well smiling at Rikku's gibberish nonsense. She still looked like she was going to pass out but Xion knew she would be under good care.

(Xion still wondered as to why Namine was feeling the way she was but then again she did have a history of having somewhat severe fatigue.)

She hugged them both goodbye and she looked over at the blonde who smiled at her. For once in her life she didn't have to convince herself that maybe he liked her…No. This time someone did like her, not because she thought so. She immediately hugged the boy and he did not hesitate to huge back. She didn't want to let go of him. Not after that incredible feeling of happiness that he had just given her not so long ago.

But she knew she would have to unwrap her arms and say goodbye to the boy. A boy she wasn't sure if she would ever meet again. She hoped to see him once again in the future but knew there was a slight chance of that happening. She got more than what she had expected tonight and in the end, she was happy with it. Despite the fact that her stupid mind wouldn't leave her alone. As she waved goodbye entering the car her mother couldn't help but ask, "What were you doing inside that jumper?"

Xion blushed a little but quickly responded back with: "Jumping of course, what else would I be doing?" Of course…what else could you possibly do inside a jumper?


End file.
